Destins brisés
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot qui se déroule peu après le dernier épisode. Hal Jordan retourne sur Zamaron.


Disclaimer : je me demande qui lit encore les disclaimers…

_Destins brisés_

Il faisait encore presque nuit quand Hal Jordan se posa sur Zamaron. La ville violette où vivait la reine Aga'po se profilait au loin mais nul ne montrait signe de vie. Hal se sentait un peu bête d'arriver ainsi, tout seul, avec dans les bras un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait cueillies lui-même sur une planète voisine. Cependant, quand il repensait à ce qui s'était passé récemment, c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Les fleurs commençaient à se faner et Hal se mit à chercher à droite et à gauche. Il y avait peut-être un cimetière à proximité et avec un peu de chance, il trouverait l'endroit où Ghia'ta était enterrée. Le Green Lantern se sentait horriblement mal quand il pensait à ce qui était arrivé à la jeune Star Sapphire. Elle l'avait aidé à deux reprises et il s'était promis de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait laissée se sacrifier pour lui. Comment annuler une dette pareille ?

Un mouvement en direction de la ville lui appris qu'il était repéré. Quelques instants plus tard, Hal se trouvait face à la reine Aga'po, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de le voir. Pour tout dire, il s'attendait à cette confrontation mais cela ne rendait pas les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser ! lâcha-t-il quand la reine eut renvoyé ses gardes en lui sommant d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait là.

- T'excuser ? laissa tomber la reine avec dédain.

- Pour ce qu'Aya a fait. Je sais que ça n'arrange rien mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

- Cela ne suffit pas de dire qu'on est désolé. Ma nièce est morte.

Hal hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, évidemment. Qui a envie de voir mourir son enfant ?

- Si cela peut vous consoler, fit-il remarquer, Aya aussi est morte.

La reine sembla alors remarquer les fleurs à moitié fanées qu'Hal avait apportées.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oh, c'est une coutume de ma planète. Chez moi, quand on veut rendre hommage à une personne décédée, on dépose des fleurs sur sa tombe.

La reine se pinça les lèvres, hésitant visiblement entre l'envie d'accepter ce cadeau et celle d'éjecter l'intrus.

- Viens avec moi, décida-t-elle finalement. Ici, quand une personne décède, on répand ses cendres dans son endroit préféré.

Elle le guida jusque dans un petit jardin où des arbres en fleurs étendaient leurs branches au-dessus d'une fontaine aux eaux claires. Hal déposa le bouquet près de la fontaine et composa mentalement un discours d'excuses. Ghia'ta devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans, elle aurait pu avoir une longue et belle vie. Au lieu de cela, elle reposait sous forme de cendres dans ce joli petit jardin. Quel gâchis.

- Ghia'ta aimait beaucoup venir ici, énonça pensivement la reine. C'est ici qu'elle a fait ses premiers pas. A un an, elle essayait d'attraper les papillons. Elle était si mignonne !

- Je suis désolé, répéta Hal.

- Ton robot a-t-il mentionné ma nièce ? demanda soudain la reine.

- Non. En fait, elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Tout s'est passé très vite.

- Pourquoi avoir laissé une machine sans émotions prendre le dessus ?

Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une machine sans émotions mais Hal préférait ne pas entrer dans les détails. La mort d'Aya, qu'il avait fini par aimer comme une petite sœur, lui faisait encore mal.

- Quel âge avait Ghia'ta ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

- Elle avait quinze ans et demi.

C'était encore plus jeune que ce qu'Hal avait imaginé. Il ressentit de la tristesse à la pensée que quelqu'un soit mort à cet âge mais en même temps, il se sentit un peu choqué. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle laisser une enfant dont elle avait la garde porter une tenue provocante ? Comment avait-elle pu lui ordonner d'essayer de séduire quelqu'un qui avait _deux fois son âge_ ? C'était franchement répugnant !

- Je suppose que ses parents doivent avoir beaucoup de chagrin, hasarda-t-il.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai élevée. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance et son père a servi la cause de l'amour.

- Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez fait hiberner dans une de vos prisons roses ?

- Je veux dire que j'ai donné à ma nièce la meilleure éducation qui soit, rétorqua-t-elle. Soit dit en passant, après l'avoir éduquée, je m'étonne un peu qu'elle ait choisi de t'aimer, toi.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de moi.

Hal ressentit de la douleur en disant cela. Il aimait beaucoup les femmes et avait l'habitude qu'elles soient attirées par sa nature charmeuse et optimiste. Pour tout dire, il en tirait même orgueil, même si Carol restait toujours la personne la plus importante pour lui. Quand Ghia'ta l'avait accueilli pour la première fois sur Zamaron, il avait vite compris qu'elle avait un gros béguin pour lui. Il n'avait rien fait, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une amourette d'ado et qu'elle l'oublierait vite. Après tout, tout le monde avait des béguins de passage à l'adolescence.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait continué de s'imaginer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui sans même le connaître. Elle ne savait rien de lui, elle n'avait aucune connexion émotionnelle avec lui et elle continuait de le placer au-dessus de tout. Hal, qui n'était plus un ado, savait que cela s'appelle faire une fixation et qu'en général, cela passe en grandissant. Il pensait qu'il repasserait sur Zamaron dans dix ans et que ce jour-là, Ghia'ta lui présenterait son petit copain… Mais non, cela n'arriverait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire pour éviter ça ?

Hal réalisa qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. La reine lui fit signe de la suivre et referma la porte du petit jardin derrière elle.

- Peut-être auriez-vous pu mieux surveiller votre robot, dit-elle assez sèchement.

- Ce n'était pas _mon_ _robot_ et il ne s'agissait pas de la surveiller. Elle a… enfin…

- Et pourquoi employer régulièrement ce pronom, _elle_, pour désigner une chose sans sentiments ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas une chose sans sentiments ! cria Hal, à bout de nerfs. Elle a pété un câble parce qu'elle avait le cœur brisé, vous ne comprenez pas ?!

_Et d'une certaine façon, je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé ensuite, _pensa soudain le Green Lantern_. J'ai vu qu'elle était dans tous ses états quand Razer l'a larguée et je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était à moi qu'elle faisait le plus confiance après Razer. Danger ou pas, j'aurais dû l'emmener dans un coin, la prendre dans mes bras et essuyer ses larmes, comme un gentil grand frère. Même un gros câlin de cinq minutes aurait peut-être suffi. Quelqu'un comme Carol ne se serait pas laissé démonter par un chagrin d'amour, d'accord, mais Aya n'est pas Carol. Je n'aurais pas dû surestimer sa capacité à récupérer. _

- J'aimerais que tu partes d'ici tout de suite, dit enfin la reine.

C'était aussi ce que voulait Hal. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait se passer sur Zamaron par la suite. Pour autant qu'il en savait, Ghia'ta avait été la seule Star Sapphire à démontrer spontanément des capacités telles que le sens moral ou le sens du sacrifice mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour montrer le bon exemple à sa tante, comment les choses allaient-elles évoluer ? Que pouvait-on attendre de cette bande de cinglées qui croyaient qu'aimer quelqu'un, ça voulait dire l'enfermer à jamais ?

- Je compatis, lança-t-il enfin. Ghia'ta était quelqu'un de bien.

_Et Aya l'était aussi_, pensa-t-il en prenant le chemin du retour. _C'est incroyable, tant que j'y pense : elles avaient énormément en commun. Très jeunes, gentilles, terriblement innocentes, pleines de bonne volonté et mortes en se sacrifiant. Tiens, je n'ai réussi à sauver ni l'une, ni l'autre. Tant pis._

_Je me demande si j'arriverai jamais à oublier tout ça…_


End file.
